ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core provides operational and financial oversight for the DDRCC. The Core is responsible for administering the DDRCC grant. The Core is responsible for assuring that the Center complies with federal regulations, submits reports on time, and balances the budget. The Center has co-directors: Robert Sandler and R. Balfour Sartor. There are three Assistant Directors, Scott Magness (pilot-feasibility), Evan Dellon (clinical translational research) and Temitope Keku (enrichment and diversity initiatives). An Executive Committee composed of directors, core directors and scientific representatives, establishes goals, sets standards of use of cores, reviews P/F studies, elects members, plans the enrichment program and interacts with the Internal and external advisory boards. An External Advisory Board provides advice and oversight. An Internal Advisory Board provides additional oversight and helps advocate for the Center within the University administration. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) To provide the leadership necessary to promote cooperative, successful scientific interactions among a multidisciplinary group of center participants. 2) To establish appropriate instruments of governance, such as the broadly based Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board and External Advisory Board. The directors and two committees provide ongoing scientific direction and rigorous constructive review of core laboratories, pilot/feasibility studies and the center as a whole. 3) To provide fiscal and administrative oversight necessary for efficient, cost-effective accomplishment of center goals. 4) To maintain records of core use, publications, surveys, pilot/feasibility progress and new grants made possible through DDRCC support. 5) To promote communication to inform the scientific community and the public about the Center and to inform membership about events. 6) To monitor the performance of the Center. 7) To foster training and career development of young investigators. 8) To promote interaction with other DDRCC?s, the NIDDK and other individuals groups and organizations. The Center benefits from considerable institutional support to enable it to accomplish its mission.